The present invention relates to an exercise device and in particular to hand-held weighted exercise device, and to a handle therefore and to a method of making the same.
Hand weights, such as bar bells, dumb-bells, and the like have been widely in use in gymnasium and homes to enhance physcial exercise programs for men and women of all ages. Recently, hand-held devices have become popular with joggers and walkers, as an auxilliary means for increasing the physcial exertion necessary, in particular, for upper body and heart muscle development. However, conventional bar bells, dumb bells, and the like are large and bulky devices that are heavy and ungainly to carry about when not in use. Because they are always in their weighted operative mode, they have no inoperative, unweighted condition or mode. Consequently, the transport of such devices create an unweildly encumberance, particularly before and at the end of an exercise, as a run or walk terminating remote from home or going or coming from the starting point of the exercise.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held weight device which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held weighted exercise device in which the bulk of the weight is contained in a disposable member which can be easily loaded with a selected amount of weight, attached to a weight exercise handle, and detachable therefrom and economicaly discarded at the end of the exercise.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hand-held weight device having a handle which is attachable to freely available, cheap and disposable containers of a type similar to but not limited to conventional beer or soda cans. As a result, the user need only own and retain the weight exercise handle when it is desired to use it for exercise, the user need only pickup any discarded can or container, which he can then fill to the desired weight thereby create and fashion for himself an exercising device. Such device is particularly suitable for joggers and/or walkers, who find a ready supply of discarded containers are available along the street, beach or running paths.
The foregoing objects and advantages as well as others will be apparant from the following disclosure of the present invention.